Alone in the Dark
by touchnotthecat
Summary: Starts on episode 10: Points. While in the Cammandants cabin Joe Liebgott finds something else...something he wasn't expecting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Band of brother aside from the characters I created so ha to you HBO!

A/N: Okay so this isn't exactly a sequel per say but Isabelle is in this story so if you want to learn more about her I suggest you read _Lost in You_. If you have read it good for you! So Anywho I hope you enjoy this story! Please review and tell me what you think…I am babbling aren't I? Oh well enjoy!

Chapter One

Gabrielle could hear yells up stairs. She would have jumped…screamed…done something if she wasn't so tired, or in so much pain. She just stared at the trap door in the ceiling.

The commandant's visits had all but ceased which Gabrielle thought was a blessing, maybe he would even shot her, to get rid of her. She didn't care anymore.

There was a gunshot. Gabrielle flinched but didn't scream. Long ago she had stopped screaming what was the point? No one was going to save her; no one even knew she was alive.

The voices were muffled and there was a scuffle, then the footsteps stopped, the people must have gone outside. Gabrielle started to panic. What if they weren't coming back? She knew that the Commandant wouldn't tell any of his colleagues about her…. oh no that would be his ruin and his death.

She slowly, stiffly moved from her huddled position on the small wooden cot to sitting on the edge of it. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped. What if they were Germans? They would certainly shot her once they found out who she was…what she was. It was funny that death seemed like a blessing.

"Hello?" She said her voice gravely from screaming and lack of use. Not her normal, silky voice. Mind you she wasn't the same person she was five years ago.

Instead of its silky beauty her hair was matted and greasy. Her skin was dried out, she was thinner, much thinner, and she knew she was malnourished. She could feel big bags under her eyes and she also knew she must smell. Once long and beautiful her nails had been bitten to the farthest extent.

Footsteps sounded from the wooden floor above her head. "Help!" She squeaked grabbing her throat from the pain of using it. The footsteps stopped. There was more shuffling and what sounded like a rug being moved above her head. The trap door rattled.

Gabrielle crawled back onto the cot and pulled her knees up to her chest. There was another gunshot, this much louder and it went through the trap door. Gabrielle knew there was a lock on it, so who ever was doing this certainly wasn't the Commandant.

The trapdoor opened and sunlight flooded in. Gabrielle squinted her eyes, she was used to the thick darkness that surrounded her constantly. She heard footsteps and her heart caught in her throat.

She saw boots coming down the steps that lead down into her hell on earth…or rather under it. The boots jumped the other stairs and a full body appeared in front of Gabrielle's eyes. She squinted to try and take him in.

He was young, about 5'11" maybe 6' with dark hair. He was in an American uniform. He was holding a pistol in his hand.

"See anything down there Joe?" A voice came from up stairs.

"SHH!" Joe answered back. He seemed to be squinting at Gabrielle. She had frozen when he jumped down into the cellar. Instead of a rescuer she saw one more man. She didn't like men any more she hated them in fact. She was trembling, he was going to hurt her… she could practically feel it.

To him she probably looked like a pile of clothing. Gabrielle figured if she lunged at him he would shot her out of instinct. Gabrielle wanted nothing more then to die. She couldn't lunge though, she was too unused to movement, and so she just sat there staring at him.

He was squinting into the darkness right a Gabrielle. He took a step closer and Gabrielle held her breath. He put his other hand on his pistol as well. He took another step, still squinting. "WEB!" Gabrielle jumped at his loud voice. He didn't notice. "Throw me down a flashlight!"

A flashlight was tossed down the stairs on to the floor. This Joe person bent down and picked it up not taking his eyes away from where Gabrielle was huddled. Whether he thought she was someone or not she didn't know. He flicked the flashlight on and pointed it at her.

She shut her eyes tightly as the unnatural light hit her full in the face. "FUCK!" Joe yelled dropping the flashlight and coming over to her. She stared at him her eyes getting bigger and her heart pumping faster as he knelt before her. She pulled her arms around her knees tighter.

"JOE! WHAT!" That same voice came down the stairs and another pair of boots appeared on the stairs. Gabrielle shook her head frantically. Joe seemed to understand.

"NO! Web stay there, I'll be up in a minute." He was speaking in English. The boots disappeared and Joe continued to stare at her. He said something in Austrian but she couldn't understand him. She shook her head. His brow furrowed and he changed to German. "Who are you?" She opened her mouth to respond but only coughed. "Here." He handed her a canteen.

She drank the cold water slowly letting it roll over her tongue. She looked back at him; he was digging through his pockets. "Here." He said again handing her a bar of chocolate. "Just a sec." He took it back and broke it into tiny pieces. He handed her a smaller piece. "There."

Gabrielle took the chocolate, looked at Joe then put it in her mouth. If he had wanted to hurt her he had had many opportunities to do so before now, she decided to trust him, what did she had to loose? The chocolate was unbelievable yummy. She had underestimated her hunger.

He was still looking at her. "I am Corporal Liebgott." It was terribly formal introduction for someone he had just found in a basement. "Joe," He added.

Gabrielle swallowed the last of the chocolate. "My name is Gabrielle Loehmann." He looked puzzled at her words. Her surname was a Jewish one but her golden blonde hair was defiantly misleading... even if it was greasy.

"Well, we can sort that out later. Come on." He reached for her and she flinched away from him. He looked at her. "I am not going to hurt you." His voice had an American accent that was amusing but spoke almost perfect German. "I swear." He added. She looked at him for another minute. Before nodding.

He slipped one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. He picked her up as if she weighted nothing. Gabrielle was surprised she weighted anything at all. She put her arms around his neck. Her arms were grotesquely thin. She felt ashamed to be seen like this, there was nothing she could do, but she was filthy. She blushed as he walked towards the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Gabrielle had been deposited on a queen size bed in an enormous house. Joe Liebgott had had stopped out side a huge house and carried her inside. A woman met them. She was older than Gabrielle or at least looked it. She was shorter though around five six apposed to Gabrielle's 5'8".

She had a pale complexion and long dark hair. She was in a nurse's uniform. When Joe came in she started running beside him unable to keep up with his strides. "Isabelle I need a room!" He demanded.

"Up the stair's follow me." The woman answered. Joe had followed her into a blue bedroom. Gabrielle's eye's had widened. It was gorgeous. "Who is this? What the hell is going on Joe?"

"I found her in the good old Commandant's basement." They were speaking in rapid English. "The fucker had her locked up."

"Jesus Christ! I have got to get a hold of the Surgeon General." Isabelle turned but Joe grabbed her by the arm.

"No! She stays here."

"I can't treat her here Joe, god knows I would! But she is malnourished, I only have a few medical supplies, not enough to treat her she could be ill! What then?"

"I won't let you call the dick!"

"Joe watch your language!" She snapped. Gabrielle had to hand it to Isabelle; she wasn't intimidated in the least.

"Fuck my language!" Joe let go of Isabelle and put his hands over his eyes turning on the spot and then turning back to Isabelle. Gabrielle stayed quiet and listened to them. "Look, I think she is Jewish, I don't know. If you tell him he will send her to one of those hospital's with the people from the camps. I won't let that happen."

Isabelle looked at Joe to the girl, and then shook her head. "Fine she can stay. If I need anything, I'll ask George he could find anything."

Joe flashed a brilliant smile that made Gabrielle's heart stop. "Thanks Isabelle, I won't forget this. I gotta go." He ran his hand through his hair and then knelt beside Gabrielle. He changed to German to address her. "This is Isabelle Toye, she is a great nurse, she look after you okay?" Gabrielle nodded. "Okay, I have to go, I'll visit you if I can. Bye."

She smiled at him. "Good bye." With that he left.

Gabrielle opened her eyes slowly to see Isabelle sitting staring at her. "I though I dreamt you." Isabelle smiled. She was really pretty.

"You speak English?" She asked surprised.

"Yes," Gabrielle answered. Isabelle nodded.

"Well here," She put a silver tray on Gabrielle's lap once she had sat up. "This is some porridge, I know it is dull, but you are very malnourished so you are going to be eating rather bland foods for a while."

"I don't mind." Gabrielle said quickly. She was glad to have food at all. She looked at Isabelle. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days."

"Two days!" Gabrielle gasped soon wishing she hadn't. Her voice hadn't regained all it's strength yet. "I have to get up!"

"No you must not! You stay in bed until you are fully well, understand." Gabrielle opened her mouth to argue but from the look in Isabelle's eyes she didn't think she was going to win. She nodded her submission. "Good now you eat up and take it easy."

With that Isabelle left. Gabrielle continued to eat the warm porridge, she was thankful it wasn't all that hot but it was deliciously sweet. Gabrielle looked at her self in a mirror and was shocked and thoroughly embarrassed at what she saw.

Instead of the grungy dress she had been wearing she was in a violet nightgown. Her hair had been washed and so had she. She terribly embarrassed that she had been washed and changed clothing but was glad to be clean. She couldn't believe she had slept through that. Then a thought hit her.

Maybe Isabelle had drugged her. Her mother having been a nurse Gabrielle knew there were medication's that could be given to induce a dreamless sleep. Gabrielle was thankful she hadn't dreamed anything. She hated sleep for that exact reason.

She got out of bed when she was finished her breakfast. She went over to a big window that stretch from the floor to the ceiling and leaned against the edge. She looked over a small village. Gabrielle knew she was somewhere in Austria but didn't know the exact location.

There was a knock on the door. She turned and saw Joseph Liebgott standing in the doorway. He looked up at her and his mouth fell open. She knew she looked a lot better then she did when he first saw her. She couldn't help but giggle at the expression on his face. He shook his head and seemed to regain his composure.

"Hi, how are you?" He said in his German.

"I am much better thank you." Gabrielle answered back in her mother tongue, and then she added in English. "You know for an American you speak very good German." He stared at her still standing in the doorway.

"You can speak English!"

"Yes," She answered giggling. "You can come in you know." She didn't figure there was any harm in him coming in.

"Huh, how did you learn?" He came and stood beside her.

"My father taught me, as well as French, we were learning Spanish when…" She stopped and looked at her hands trying her best to stop the painful memories from surfacing. It wasn't working, tears were burning in her eyes, she looked out the window. "Never mind."

He was looking at her. "If you want to talk about it, I can listen." She looked at him tears rimming her eyes. He was dead serious.

"We lived in Berlin," Gabrielle started. "My father was a professor at the University. When Hitler came into power ever one was happy, he was going to give Germany back her power and grace." Gabrielle looked from Joe to the window looking at the mountains.

"My father didn't believe it though. Things started to change, no one really notice though because it seemed to happen so slowly. All of a sudden we couldn't sit on benches, then we couldn't walk on the sidewalks, soon we had to wear the Star of David, and then we couldn't go to shops, and could only sit on a certain part of the bus." She assumed Joe knew that when she said 'we' she meant Jews. "My father spoke out against it. He knew what was going to happen, how I don't know but somehow he did.

My brothers and my father started a group fighting against what was happening. More soldiers were posted in the more Jewish neighbourhoods. Then one day our door was banged on by three soldiers with rifles, only my mother, my little brother and myself were home. They demanded we packed up and moved out of our house. So we did. We moved in with my Aunt and three cousins.

My father kept speaking out against it, especially when Jews started to disappear, they just seemed to vanish. The abductions got less subtle until the point you could here the soldiers storm into houses around you and drag families out, some of the men were shot while the woman and children disappeared.

My mother was worried, I remember one night I woke up. I was sleeping in my cousin's room and I heard my mother talking with my father. She was begging him to stop holding meetings, rebelling, to just be quiet and try and just live. My father said what life was there left to live? The next day soldiers came to the house dragged my father and three older brothers out of the house and shot them in the street.

I was coming back from the market buying food we couldn't afford and I saw them there. Like animals. My mother was crying…screaming on the sidewalk. My aunt was pleading with her to come in the house; she was trying to drag her inside. But she wouldn't go.

The next day all the people on the block were herded like cattle to the train station and put in cattle cars. When we got out we didn't know where we were. They told us it was a work camp."

Gabrielle stopped gasping, tears were running down her face. Joe put his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to go on." She looked at him.

"I want to." Why she didn't know but some how talking to him seemed to loosen the load on her shoulders. "Anyway, when we got off the train these guards swooped down on us. It was like a flash. My little brother was wrenched out of my mothers arms as well as all the other boys and men in the group. I tried to get him back but I couldn't. That was the last time I saw him...that was three years ago.

A week after being in the camp this commandant came to investigate. I was out in the yard at the time. He looked at me and snapped his fingers. With that two guards swept down and grabbed me. They put me in the back of his car saying if I tried to escape they would shot my mother and myself. I asked if she was coming but they slapped my in response. That's how I ended up here. The Commandant told me one day that I cost him a carton of cigarettes." She laughed hollowly to try and distract from the pain that was tearing apart her heart. She rested her head in her hands.

"Oh god," Joe pulled her into his strong embrace. She wept in his arms for what felt like an eternity, before Gabrielle seemed to run out of tears. She looked up at him.

"Thank you for listening to me, I am sure I bored you to tears." She said adding a watery smile. He held her at arms length.

"You didn't bore me."

"Joe," Joe turned at the voice and looked to see a small nurse looking into the room. Gabrielle hurriedly wiped her tears away from her face.

"Oh, Rebecca." Joe said, the girl seemed to burst with pride at the fact he knew her name. Gabrielle doubted she had ever seen someone more smitten.

"Uh, Private Webster is at the door for you." She said blushing to the colour of her rose dress.

"Right, tell him I will be right there." The girl disappeared and Joe turned back to Gabrielle his eyes fill with concern. "Are you okay?"

She gave him her first real smile in months. "No, but I think I am going to be." He looked at her before kissing on the cheek and leaving the room. Gabrielle would have been less shocked if he had smacked her. Her fingers rose to the place his lips had brushed against her cheek. She smiled contentedly before getting back into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to Mimi for my first review, I made the correction, it was a stupid mistake on my part, and I apologize and hope you like the next chapter!

Chapter Three

Joe Liebgott was stonily silent for the drive back to troop headquarters. More then once he had seen Webster shoot him a glance but had ignored it on the whole.

When they parked in front of the enormous house Joe practically hurled himself out of the jeep. He stormed up stairs, until he and Webster reached their room, which they shared with Babe Heffron and Don Malarkey.

Once in the room, Joe frustrated with life to the point of insanity hit a spindly-legged table making it fly across the room and shatter into pieces. "Fucking Nazi's!" He yelled throwing himself on his cot.

"Wow!" Babe said sitting up. He looked at Webster who shrugged.

"What up?" Don asked.

"Nothing!" Joe responded aggravated with everything.

"Fine." Don said not really all that bothered.

Joe lay looking at the ceiling. It had been his pleasure shooting the commandant but he now wished his death had been a little more drawn out. Especially when he had heard what happened to Gabrielle.

What weird twist of fate made Joe be born in the United States and Gabrielle in Germany, who decided that she should have had to suffer that much. It made him sick. But it was something else that made her stick in his head.

First and foremost she had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her hair had been even more brilliant when it was washed and it was wavy, her surprisingly big brown eyes were entrancing. He racked his hand through his hair. He was defiantly loosing it.

"Hey, you guys wanna go to the lake?" Joe looked up to see Frank Perconte's head sticking through their door.

"Who else is going?" Don asked.

"Me," Perconte said his face screwing up in concentration.

"No shit?" Don said sarcastically.

"Shut it Malark, Bull and Luz,"

"I'll come." Webster said standing up.

"Yeah, me too." Said Don. He got up and looked at Babe and Joe. "You too coming?"

Babe shook his head "Nah, gotta write to my mom." Joe shook his head.

"Okay, Luz wants to go to the nurses first to pick up Isabelle." Frank added. Joe sat up.

"Fine with me." Don said.

"I am coming." Joe said standing up and heading out the door.

"I thought you were going to sulk." Webster said.

"I lied." Joe said scowling at Web.

Once they reach the nurses station, three nurses practically barrelled out the door and threw themselves at Joe; it was Rebecca, Rachael, and Elizabeth. Usually he basked in their attention, but he wasn't in the mood. He tried to get into the station but the girls already had their arms in his.

Defeated he turned and walked in the direction of the lake. He turned in time to see Gabrielle turn from her window. Did he see him with the girls? It was kinda hard to miss. Like a dog that had been kicked he followed the girls to the lake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Gabrielle looked out on to the street. Isabelle left the building with Sergeant Luz, they left just after three nurses rushed out. Gabrielle had heard the girls run past her door catching her attention.

Through her window she could also see Joe be instantly surrounded by the three girls. The sight bothered her immensely. She turned from the window.

It was strange that she was actually worrying about normal things a eighteen year old should worry about like the attentions of a boy…even if he is a soldier in a war and he saved her life.

Gabrielle wandered down stairs and found the kitchen. There were two nurses left in the house. One was standing at the stove the other was sitting at the table writing a letter. They both looked up when she walked in.

One had almost white blond hair with big blue eyes, the other had jet black hair. "Hello," they both said in unison cheerily.

"Hello," Gabrielle said thankful for the warm welcome.

"My name is Angelica," Said the girl with blond hair, she pointed at the other nurse. "She Nicola. We're sisters." Gabrielle looked at her when she said this.

"You are kidding me." Angelica smiled at Gabrielle's words.

"Nope," Nicola answered, "What is even stranger is that we are twins." She said enthusiastically.

"God lord." Gabrielle said sitting down next to Nicola.

"Yeah I know, here." Angelica slid a plate of scrambled eggs at Gabrielle.

"Oh thank you but I am not really hungry." Gabrielle said sweetly.

"Yeah, well, Miss Toye said that when you woke up to get you something and I am not about to go finding trouble with Miss Toye." Angelica said.

"Okay, then if you insist." Said Gabrielle smiling, tasting the eggs. They were perfect.

"I don't suppose Miss Toye will be Miss much longer." Nicola said with a far away look in her eyes. Angelica and Gabrielle looked at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Gabrielle, eager to find out all she could about the woman who took her in.

"Well, she's with Sergeant Luz isn't she?" Gabrielle shrugged not knowing if she was supposed to answer or not. "They met in Paris and he found her here. Terribly romantic." Nicola said looking at her letter.

"Yes it is." Angelica said nodding. Gabrielle wondered what it would be like to love someone that much and have them find you. Her mind slipped back to yesterday when Joe had kissed her.

"Are you going to the dance tonight?" Gabrielle had thought the question from Nicola had been directed at Angelica and was surprised to see them both looking at her expectantly.

"I…I don't know…I am not invited."

"Oh pish!" said Angelica with a wave of her hand. The three girls attention was drawn from their conversation when a group of people entered the kitchen. Gabrielle recognized the three nurses with them, Rebecca, Elizabeth and Rachael. She also instantly recognized Joe Liebgott who was looking directly at her, but the other three soldier's she didn't know.

Gabrielle had been very proud that she had put on the red Capri's (A/I: not sure if they had Capri's back then but I say they are so it shall be done…bare with me here.) and white blouse. She had been given some clothes from the other nurses. Her blond hair was pulled into a ponytail on the back of her head. She could feel Joe gaze on her; it seemed to make the room a thousand degree's.

"Where's Miss Toye?" Nicole asked looking at the group. Elizabeth, a blonde nurse answered her.

"She is up stairs getting dried off, Sergeant Luz took her for a dip so to speak." Elizabeth sat down at the table next to Nicola.

"And who is this vision of loveliness?" asked a soldier Gabrielle wasn't familiar with. He rested his fore arms on the table beside Gabrielle, she blushed at his comment and darted a glance at Joe, he looked extremely aggravated…now that confused her.

"This is Gabrielle Loehmann," Angelica answered. "Gabrielle with is Technical Sergeant Donald Malarkey, that is Sergeant Frank Perconte," She pointed to a shorter man with dark hair, he waved at Gabrielle who sent him a smile in reply. "And that is Sergeant Bull Randleman." She pointed to a big guy in the corner with cigar in his mouth. He inclined his head towards her. She smiled.

"Nice to meet you all." She said politely.

"Not half as nice as it is to meet you." Gabrielle let out a laugh at Sergeant Malarkey's words.

"Lightning will strike you down where you stand for telling lies Mr. Malarkey." Gabrielle said back. He opened his mouth amused.

"Me tell a lie? And it's Don to you." Gabrielle rolled her eyes at his words. She noticed Joe was glowering in the corner. Rebecca was standing in front of him prattling on about something. Gabrielle never liked Rebecca, now she knew why. Gabrielle could also tell that Joe wasn't listening to a single thing Rebecca was saying.

"Oh, Don maybe you could help us convince Gabrielle to come to the unofficial USO tonight with all of us." Angelica said from the stove. Gabrielle's head swivelled around to look at the back of her new friend.

"You are actually considering not coming!" said Don looking at her.

"I don't have anyone to go with." Gabrielle said shrugging her shoulders.

"Sure you do, me!" He said quickly. Gabrielle stared at him with her mouth open.

"I have nothing to wear," Excuses were quickly flying from her mind.

"Oh I am sure we can scrounge up something." Nicola said Elizabeth nodding in agreement. Gabrielle stared at the two helplessly.

"Are you up to it?" Gabrielle's head snapped around to look at Joe who suddenly spoke. Rebecca looked extremely offended; she had been in mid-sentence when Joe had spoken. Gabrielle started to get annoyed, why didn't he want her to go? He was probably just concerned a small voice said in the corner of her mind said. Some how it was easier for her to believe he didn't want her there.

"Sure I am, I'll come." She said looking at Joe as if challenging him. He opened his mouth but Don spoke before Joe could. He obviously hadn't noticed the way Gabrielle had been looking at Joe.

"Brilliant, I'll pick you up seven." Don said smiling at her. Joe shut his mouth and watched her. Gabrielle couldn't very well turn Don down; he had been nice enough to ask her after all.

"Alright," She said. Don nodded.

"Come on Boys we gotta go get cleaned up." Perconte and Bull left then Bull. Joe stood up from leaning against the walk and walked out not taking his eyes off of Gabrielle. Rebecca ran out the room after the boys.

"How long have you been sweet on Joe?" Gabrielle turned to Angelica who was sitting beside her and speaking in a low voice so only Gabrielle could here her.

"Pardon?" Gabrielle said trying to hide her smile.

"Oh don't tell me you don't like him, you could have cut the tension between you two with a knife." Angelica said with a coy smile. Gabrielle rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure if the girls knew about where she came from so she kept her answer simple. She assumed they did since they knew here last name.

"Since I got here." Angelica's face filled with glee. "But don't tell Rebecca, or Rachael, or Elizabeth. I know they all like him, and I don't want to cause trouble." Angelica nodded.

"Mum's the word." She said winking.

Rebecca ran into the kitchen with a goofy looking grin spread across her heart shaped face.

"What's got you so please?" Nicola asked the girl.

"I asked Joe to the dance and he said yes!" She said bouncing on the balls of her feet. Elizabeth and Rachael went over to gossip and Nicola went back to her letter. Angelica looked at Gabrielle who shrugged and looked at her hands.

"Come on, we have to get you something to wear." Angelica said grabbing Gabrielle's hand and dragging her up stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Gabrielle looked at her self sceptically in the mirror. She had never felt more beautiful. Angelica was putting the finishing touches on her hair do.

"With this hair no one, let alone Joe will be able to ignore you." Angelica said through the bobby pins in her mouth. Her words increased the butterflies in Gabrielle's stomach a million fold.

"Maybe I shouldn't go." Angelica looked at Gabrielle her mouth falling open making all the pins fall to the ground.

"Oh now look at what you made me do," Angelica disappeared from the mirror.

"I shouldn't go."

"Of course you should!" She heard Angelica shout from the ground. "God only knows, you deserve a bit of fun." Angelica appeared beside Gabrielle. "You look amazing and my fingers are practically bleeding from putting up that hem and lowering that neckline. I am not about to let my masterpiece been thrown in a closet." Gabrielle smiled at her friend's words. It was good to have someone like Angelica on your side.

"Okay, I'll go…but only for you."

"Of course, who else is there anyway?" Both girls burst out laughing as they put the finishing touches on Gabrielle's hair.

* * *

Joe flexed his shoulders back making them crack. He didn't really want to go to the dance; in fact he was dreading it. Rebecca was cute god bless her but she…she what? She was very pretty, she could talk, and she had a great sense of humour. So why did Joe dread taking her out? Because she isn't Gabrielle.

The thought startled him. To distract himself he looked down at his uniform. Everyone had put on their dress uniforms for the flash occasion. Don must have spent an hour in the bathroom. Joe wanted to punch him, but why?

BECAUSE HE IS GOING WITH GABRIELLE! A voice screamed in side him. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck as the group of young men walked to pick up their dates.

"You okay?" Joe looked at Web.

"Fine." Was all he offered making sure his clipped tone sent the message he didn't want to talk.

"Fine." No more was said.

When they arrived at the nurses station Isabelle was waiting. She kissed George Luz when they arrived. George had said something about Isabelle being the light of his life, a gift from god…something along those lines Joe wasn't paying attention. He was too busy sulking.

"Where are the others?" Don asked Isabelle.

"Oh they are just coming." Floyd Talbert was taking Angelica, Webster was taking Nicola and Elizabeth and Rachael were going stag to the best of Joe's knowledge. Suddenly he hated being the attention of those three girls. "Here they are." Isabelle added.

All the guys turned. Joe saw that Rebecca had on a pale pink dress, but what he really noticed was Gabrielle in a navy blue dress. It stopped at the knee and the voluminous skirt went right to her waist. The neckline went from one shoulder to the other sending down long tight sleeves. Her hair was up in a bun with one long strand falling down her back. Joe didn't think his heart would ever beat again.

It seemed to shatter when after meeting Joe's eyes for a heart stopping moment Gabrielle walked over to Don instead of him. "Hi Joe." Joe looked around at Rebecca who was positively beaming at him. Joe suddenly had a very harsh pang of guilt, he had agreed to take Rebecca, he hadn't asked Gabrielle… not that he had had the chance. But that wasn't the point.

He offered Rebecca his arm. She took it greedily and steered him forcefully to the door. Don and Gabrielle were right in front of them. Gabrielle looked back and meet Joe's eyes, them seemed to be pleading with him in a way he couldn't understand. Before he could take her in she turned back to Don.

Tonight was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you to _Beth_ that is a huge compliment and I really appreciate it! Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter Six

Gabrielle stepped out into the warm night. It may have been warm outside but it was like the North Pole compared to the temperature inside the dance hall. She gulped down the cool breeze as it washed over her.

Maybe coming to the dance was an exaggeration of her recovery. She was getting tired. Angelica asked Don to dance; she whispered that she would keep him occupied for a few minutes while Gabrielle caught her breath. Angelica was a great friend.

Gabrielle walked across the tiled terrace looking out over the blue lake. The view looked like it was straight out of a fairy tale. It took her breath away. Gabrielle walked over to the few steps that lead down to the grass then it turned into sand and then the lake.

She wrapped her arms around herself. She stepped onto the grass and could feel her heels break the surface of the gentle turf. Assuming she was alone she was startled when she saw someone in her peripheral vision.

It was Joe. He was sitting with his back against the stonewall that held up the raised terrace. He looked up at her. He looked so handsome in his dress uniform. And the fact that he was here with Rebecca and not Gabrielle made her heart want to break. But she forced a smile.

"I am sorry, I didn't know you were out here, I'll go." She turned but Joe put up his arm and touched her hand gently making her heart stop. Gabrielle looked at him.

"You can stay if you want." She loved his American Accent so much it was almost painful.

"Alright," She pulled her skirts around her and went to sit on the grass.

"Wait," She stopped moving at Joe's command. He pulled off his jacket and laid it so the inside material was on the grass. "There."

"No, your jacket will stain!" Gabrielle said looking at him.

He shrugged. "Eh, It will be our little secret." He smiled and winked at her. She studied him for a moment before smiling back and sat down beside him. Gabrielle pulled her legs up to her chest and straightened her skirt before wrapping her arms around her legs. She looked out over the lake.

"It is so beautiful here." She said in a far away voice that wasn't entirely to do with the view.

"Yeah it is." She looked at Joe but he wasn't looking at the view, he was looking at her. Her heart stopped. She had to keep talking.

"I haven't seen you dancing tonight."

"Nah, not in the mood." He looked at the lake.

"Why not?" It wasn't her business, she screamed in her head but she stayed silent to here his response.

"No one to dance with." It was simple, incorrect but a simple answer all the same.

"Rebecca has been looking at you like you're a god, I am sure she wouldn't mind dancing." Gabrielle asked trying her best to be casual. Why was she bringing up Rebecca, Rebecca was about the last person Gabrielle wanted to talk about.

"Yeah, I don't want to give her false hope." Gabrielle's head snapped around to look at Joe so fast it hurt.

"False hope about what?" Gabrielle asked suddenly breathless.

"That she and I have a future that we don't." It was a little garbled but for some reason it made Gabrielle's heart soar. "You have been dancing an awful lot tonight." Joe said looking at his hands.

"I can't very well say no, Sergeant Malarkey has been very nice." Gabrielle looked over at the lake. She wished she wasn't so disappointed that she was here with Don instead of Joe it was very rude.

"I thought it was 'Don' now." He looked at her and she giggled.

"Yeah I suppose." Gabrielle said. Joe was looking at her hard.

"I was going to ask you." He said suddenly. She looked at him knowing her eyes must have been huge.

"Really?"

"Y'up." Gabrielle swallowed hard, trying to contain her excitement at his words.

"Would you have danced with me with you came with me?" He looked at her then the lake then back at her.

"Y'up."

"Really?"

"Yes." He said looking at her. Gabrielle realised she was starting to shake.

"Huh," Was all she managed to come out with.

"I wouldn't have just danced with you either." She blushed when he said that. But she met his eyes all the same.

It was unbelievable, before the war started Gabrielle had never even had a boy look at her let alone have a boyfriend and now Joe, the man who saved her life, was sitting next to her saying things she doubted he meant but that didn't seem to matter. "What else would we have done at a dance?" She asked.

"This," He said, with that he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. His lips were warm and soft. This may have been Gabrielle's first kiss but she would have sworn on her life that it was perfect.

His hand moved around from her cheek to the back of her neck deepening the kiss. She put her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beating and it wasn't her imagination that it was beating as fast as hers.

"Joe?" Joe pulled back a little, he was panting so was Gabrielle. They looked into each other's eyes as if wanting the other to say the voice had been a figment of their imagination. But it wasn't in fact it spoke again. "Joe?" It was Rebecca.

Joe dropped his hand from Gabrielle's neck to rub his eyes with it. She gave him a weak smile. He looked at her, "_You okay_?" He mouthed, Gabrielle wasn't she wanted him to kiss her again, but she wasn't going to let him know that. She nodded and continued to force the smile. He pursed his lips and stood up.

"I'm here." He walked over and up the stairs and out of sight.

"There you are, I was starting to worry." Gabrielle could have thrown up at the silky tone Rebecca put on her voice when she talked to Joe. Gabrielle sighed as she heard them go back in the ballroom. After a few more seconds Gabrielle went back in too.

She found Angelica standing by the punch bowl with Floyd. Gabrielle walked over. "Having fun?" Asked Angelica. Gabrielle slapped on a smile and nodded brightly.

"Yes, but I think I am going to head back, I am getting a little tired." Gabrielle said. Angelica looked concerned.

"Want me to come with you?" Gabrielle shook her head.

"No I'll be fine. And thanks for making me come." She smiled and then left.

She was about a block away when she heard someone call her name. She turned and saw Don running after her. Her heart froze, she had totally forgotten about him. "Oh, Don, I am sorry." She said when he stood beside her.

"Don't worry about it. You okay?"

"Yes just a little tired."

"Want me to walk you home?"

"No thank you I'll be fine."

"I was wondering just before you go. Do you mind if I come over to see you tomorrow?" Gabrielle was pretty sure that their forty-eight hour pass would have expired by then. But instead she said.

"Thank you so much Don, for taking me, but I think we should just be friends." He studied her a minute.

"Alright," He said smiling. "I am going to head back to the dance. Elizabeth had been making eyes at me all night." Gabrielle was a little taken a back by his comment but soon came too her senses.

"Go on then."

"Kay, night Gabrielle."

"Night Don." He turned and ran back to the dance hall.

Gabrielle stood in the street for a minute after Don disappeared before turning and headed back to the nurses quarters. She wasn't sure what the kiss from Joe meant but she was certain she liked Don as a friend but nothing more.

She walked into the big old house; aside from her it was empty. Gabrielle knew one thing for certain; she had a lot to learn about men.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: To _Jolene_, I would like to say I completely agree with you, after I posted I was like gag, but I couldn't of anything else to put there, so sorry but oh well. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter Seven

"Where did you get this?"

"Floyd,"

"Where did he get it?"

"Joe,"

"Where did he get it?"

"Oh, uh, I think George Luz, way back before D-Day."

"Oh," Gabrielle was sitting on the edge of the enormous claw foot tub with Angelica beside her. They were shaving their legs with a cutthroat razor. It was making Gabrielle very nervous, Angelica didn't seem to notice. "So they couldn't scrounge up any safety razors, huh?"

"Nope," Angelica said not taking her eyes off her ankles.

"Oh well, then." Gabrielle continued to finish her calves.

Angelica and Gabrielle had just got back from the lake, they had gone swimming and Floyd had dropped off the razors. They were in identical white shorts and red blouses.

"So," Angelica said breaking the silence. Gabrielle jumped but didn't cut herself.

"If you do that one more time, I am going to kill you!"

"Sorry, but I thought of another one." Angelica cleared her throat. "Carey Grant or James Stuart? You know them right?" Gabrielle looked at her friend.

"I lived in Germany not Timbuktu."

"Right," Angelica said shaking her head. "So?"

"Carey Grant." Gabrielle answered pouring a jug of room temperature water over her legs rinsing the last of the soap off.

"Really? I would have said James Stuart." Angelica took the jug next. She looked at her wristwatch. "Oh shit!" Gabrielle looked up.

"What?"

"I have to go to the troops quarters, I am fifteen minutes late, Miss Toye is gonna kill me!" Angelica jumped out of the tub and ran out of the large bathroom.

"Have fun!" Gabrielle yelled sarcastically through the door. She could hear Angelica scoff.

After putting cream on her legs she walked into her room. Out of the window she could see all the boys in Easy Company playing baseball. They left the field and went and sat around a jeep.

Angelica told her that the men were going to be deployed to Japan, in a few months. Floyd had told her at the dance last night. Gabrielle prayed they weren't leaving today.

* * *

Joe was making his way up to through the town to the nurse's quarters. He raked his hand throw his hair.

Shaking Rebecca off last night was practically impossible. He wasn't all that shocked when she said she was willing to go all the way.

It was when he turned her down that the fireworks started going off. At first she screamed then she cried, then she screamed some more. It was like taking his little sister shopping and not getting her a toy. Eventually at around one in the morning she took the hint and sulked off.

All the guys had gotten the wrong idea at his late return which probably meant the nurses had too, and he didn't know Rebecca well enough to know if she would tell the truth for support from her friends or lie to save face.

That was one of the reasons he was heading to the nurses quarters, to set Gabrielle straight. He didn't want her to think he would kiss her then sleep with another girl. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

When he arrived at the nurse's house he quickly and quietly climbed the stairs. He had seen Rebecca out in the camp with Isabelle when they were playing baseball and had no idea what they were talking about. He didn't know if Rebecca had gotten to the house before him but didn't feel like bumping into her.

He knocked on Gabrielle's door. She looked up at him. She was wearing short shorts and a red sleeveless blouse. Her legs had to go for miles.

"Hi Joe!" She said brightly with a smile, for some reason the smile didn't reach her eyes. She came around to the other side of the bed. Joe looked down the hall. "Oh Rebecca isn't home yet." Joe looked around at Gabrielle who was still smiling.

"What?"

"I assume you are avoiding Rebecca, because of last night." Joe studied Gabrielle.

"Yeah about that."

"She came back at around 1, at first she was all smiles and innuendos but then when she got in her room with Elizabeth and Rachael she burst into tears. Angelica heard the whole thing and told me." Gabrielle's smile seemed to reach her eyes from only an instant when she said that. Joe smiled at her.

"Oh well, uh, right." He swallowed. "I uh came to tell you the Japanese have surrendered. I am going home." Gabrielle gave her first real smile. She came over and threw her arms around Joe's neck.

"Oh Joe that is wonderful." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah I know, and I want you to come with me." Gabrielle pulled back when he said that and stared at him. He didn't let go of her waist so she was still in his arms.

"Are you serious?" Joe smiled at the exact time hers vanished.

"Yes, why?" Her eyes were probably the biggest he had ever seen.

"I…I can't." He dropped his arms from her side and crossed them over his chest.

"Why not?"

"I read that there is this hospital in Berlin that helps children from the camps recover. I am going to go there and look for my brother." She looked at the floor. "I know my mother is dead, but there is a chance that my brother might still be alive, I have to go and look."

Joe took a deep breath. He put his hands on her upper arms. "I'll come with you then." She looked at him. There were tears in her eyes.

"No Joe,"

"What why not?"

"You have seen enough, you deserve to go home." She said quietly. Her voice made his heart break.

"But I want to come with you," She looked at him.

"What if I do come with you to the states, and then you find somebody else, an American girl, what then? I will be in a country where I don't know anyone." Joe dropped his arms to his sides.

"I wouldn't do that."

"How do I know that? I have only known you for about three days." She said helplessly. Joe stared back at her stonily.

"And from the moment I saw you in that basement I knew I loved you." Gabrielle stared at him then looked at her hands. She said something he couldn't understand. "Huh?"

"I said what if you don't? How do you know?" She looked scared and desperate.

"Fine," Joe turned on his heel and stormed out of her room.

"Joe!" He heard her follow him to the door. He was almost at the stairs when Angelica came up them first.

"Joe you gotta make her see reason, Nicolas just told me," She turned to Gabrielle. "Berlin? It is still practically still war zone! Joe?" Angelica turned back to Joe.

"I tried." He shrugged off Angelica's gaze and left the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Joe rested his head against the side of the jeep. Easy Company were waiting to get in the plane that was to take them England and then a troop ship. Joe couldn't believe he didn't see Gabrielle standing with the nurses waiting to get in their own plane. Angelica was in tears.

Joe was certain she would come with him. When he thought about it for a moment he realised she was doing exactly what he would have done. He wouldn't have left his little sister.

He looked around. Everyone else was thrilled to be going home, joking laughing, Joe felt like he was going to die, and it didn't seem like that pain was going to go away anytime soon. He looked at his hands.

Then a thought hit him like a bolt of lightning. He made a snap decision. He stood up and Webster looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

"The first smart thing in my life." With that Joe Liebgott grabbed his duffel bag got up and walked off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Gabrielle came out of the Polish children's hospital. It was the third one she had been in. It had been three long painful months since she last saw Joe Liebgott back in Zell Am See, Austria. She realised after he left she hadn't told him she loved him.

It had been hard to say good-bye to all her friends, but it would have been harder to leave any hope of finding her brother behind.

Gabrielle pulled her black leather gloves over her hands that matched the black belt that was over her red wool suite. She finally looked like what she had looked like before the war started, only more grown up, much more grown up.

The older nurse standing beside her spoke in atrocious German, "Are you alright miss?" Gabrielle looked at her and gave a small smile.

"Yes, it appears that I am going to Russia." The nurse smiled and walked back into the hospital.

Gabrielle had been upset to find out that her grandparents who lived in Sweden had passed away, but had been even more surprised to find out they left her their assets, which gave her the means to search for her little brother.

"GABRIELLE!" Gabrielle turned to head back to the street when something hit her full force around her middle. She looked down to see to her shock that her little brother was hugging her waist. Gabrielle was standing stock still, in case if she moved he would disappear. When she seemed to come back to her senses. She knelt down and held him by his arms. He had an enormous smile on his face. "GABRIELLE!" He yelled again.

"Jacob…but how?" was all she managed to say tears filling her eyes. He was so thin and his thick brown hair had been shaved and was slowly growing back in a peach fuzz fashion, but he was alive.

"Joe said we would find you, but I didn't believe him, but we did and now I am here with you, Joe is great! He bought me a lot of candy and I mean a lot of candy! I said I wasn't aloud candy before dinner but he let me eat it all on the train! I knew I would find you! Joe let me hold his gun!" Gabrielle struggled to take in all of what Jacob was saying in rapid succession. She shook her head, her heart catching in her throat.

"Wait, Joe?" Her heart was pounding. Jacob smiled and turned pointing at a man a little ways away.

Gabrielle stood and saw Joe Liebgott standing leaning against a statue. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, a white shirt and a black jacket. He was smiling at her. She took her little brothers hand and dragged him behind her as if afraid to loose him again.

She stopped right in front of Joe. He glanced at the ground then back at her saying, "I told you I loved you." She stared at him for a second before throwing her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her body. "I love Joe!" was all Gabrielle managed to say then something occurred to her. She pushed back from him and looked at him. "You let my little brother hold your gun?" Joe opened his mouth then looked at Jacob. He swatted Jacob on the back to his head.

"You swore not to tell!" Jacob smiled guiltily at Joe.

"Come on, or we'll miss the train!" said Jacob jumping up and down. Joe looked at Gabrielle.

"Your brother can't handle sugar." Gabrielle smiled.

"Like gas on a flame, what train?" Joe cleared his throat and looked at Jacob who stared back blankly then seemed to remember.

"We are going to San Francisco! On a boat!" Jacob told his big sister proudly. Gabrielle looked at Joe.

"I told you, I am taking you with me, and I'm going home." Gabrielle smiled at him.

"We don't want to be late do we?" Joe put his arm around her waist and Gabrielle took her brother's hand as they walked off towards the train station.

* * *

"Hey, Gab,"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have the car?"

"No,"

"Why not? I told Sandy I would take her to the drive in!"

"Sorry, Joe and I are going to his parents for dinner." Gabrielle yelled up stairs at her brother in their two-story apartment. Her seventeen-year-old brother practically fell down the stairs he went so fast.

"Do I have to come?" He said panic in his eyes. He hated going to Joe's parents.

"No," he sighed and went back up stairs.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. She went back into the living room looking around, she glanced at the clock. Joe was late, no surprise there.

"Where is Nate?" Jacob shouted down the stairs.

"Nathaniel you mean? He is with Joe, he wanted to go out in the cab."

"That smart?"

"Oh it couldn't do any harm." Nathaniel was Joe and Gabrielle's six-year-old son.

"Except to Joe's sanity." Gabrielle rolled her eyes. The door opened, and the eight month pregnant Gabrielle turned to see Joe walk in with Nate in toe.

"That is it no more trips!" Nate sat down and started playing with his trucks ignoring his father.

"Joe what's wrong?" Joe looked at Gabrielle.

"He wouldn't sit still. He kept jumping around and asking the people in the back questions. He asked a priest if he was Jewish, when the priest said no Nate made a low whistling noise and said the priest was in trouble." Gabrielle giggled at Joe's words.

"Sounds funny too me." She said kissing Joe's cheek.

"Yeah well it wasn't." He turned to Gabrielle. "How are you? The twins give you any trouble?" She laughed.

"Aside from not liking a tuna sandwich I had at lunch them seem fine." Joe smiled at her then glanced at the clock.

"Jesus!" He said. Nate looked up.

"Moses daddy, we like Moses." Gabrielle and Joe both looked at their son.

"Where did you learn that sweetie?" Gabrielle asked amused with her son.

"Aaron's dad is making a comic book for Aaron and he showed me some. Mommy Moses wears this neat purple cape and has a magic staff that has super powers."

Joe opened his mouth to say something but Gabrielle gently put her fingers over his mouth. He looked at her. "It is worth it," She said in German, "At least he is taking an interest in his religion." Gabrielle could sense that Joe was about to argue that a super hero Moses wasn't Judaism so she distracted him. She pointed at the clock. "Is that the time." Joe glanced at the clock his mouth open.

"Come on, we're late." He grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the door.

"Jacob?" Gabrielle yelled up the stairs as Joe helped her into her coat.

"Yeah?" Jacob asked sauntering casually down the stairs.

"Don't let Nate out of your sight, no candy, and make sure he is bed by eight, no waiting up, oh and if Sandy come over I want you to have a healthy dinner, no pizza. Understand?" Jacob nodded, before she could get him to swear it, Joe had shuffled her out the door.

Nate came running out onto the porch. "Bye Mummy." He said, with a little difficulty Gabrielle knelt down and hugged her son and kissed him on the cheek. Joe hugged him and then continued to badger Gabrielle towards their car.

"Come on," He said. Gabrielle looked at her husband.

"I love you," He looked at her. He smiled.

"I love you too." He kissed her forgetting about the time.

A/N: So that is my story and I hope everyone like my second band of brother's fan fic. Thanks!


End file.
